The Gate Keeper and the Silencer
by CapricornLethe
Summary: If the title does not give away the summary, then I don't know what else will. This is my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

The Gate Keeper and the Silencer

Chapter 1

Hero Yui holds a gun toward CapricornLethe, our beloved spunky fanfic writer, and gives her his famous death glare.

Hero: Say it, or else.

CL: Well, you and the rest of the readers know it, so why should I waste my breath. 

Hero: Just do it!

CL: (Sighs) Fine, if it makes you happy. Folks, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And if I did, Hero would not be such a pain!

Hero: CapricornLethe…I will kill you.

CL: I figured you would say that, you are just mad at me because this story is mostly about Trowa and Sailor Pluto. Isn't that right, Hero?

Hero walks out of the room with his head bent down in shame.

CL: Oh Hero! I am sorry, that was mean. If it makes you feel better you can introduce my fic.

Hero: Alright, here is the first chapter of the Gate Keeper and the Silencer, you better enjoy it or…

CL: Hero!!! Stop that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thinking

() Author

" " Talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Pluto shook her head in disbelief. All of the Senshi had died, except her, in the battle with Chaos. She remembered that her, the Sailor Senshi and her queen used all of their powers to destroy Chaos once and for all, but their lives will be taken as well. Everyone in the battle was destroyed, but Sailor Pluto was still standing. Her only friends she had ever known died right before her eyes. She tightened the grip on her staff and began to cry. This is too painful. Why did I live? Did I not use all of my power? Oh, I must get out of here. Sailor Pluto planned to leave her time period and go into a new one. She, after all, had nothing left to protect and she will start all over again.

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes as she opened the Gate of time. She didn't care where her new home was going to be as long it was far away from the painful memory of her friends' death. She turned around before she entered the huge gate. "Good bye my friends. I am sorry," she said in her calm melancholy voice. 

She stepped into the blinding light of the Gate of time. Sailor Pluto felt her body being pulled into a light of many colors. The colors began to remind Sailor Pluto of her friends. She started to cry again. Soon the sea of colors disappeared and black and dark purple ribbons covered Sailor Pluto's black sailor fuku. She then felt like she was falling with great speed. Soon Sailor Pluto was surrounded by blackness.

___________________________

A young man with brown unruly long bangs was walking back to his trailer after a quiet long walk into the nearby woods. It had been four years since he and the other four gundam pilots fought against OZ. He now worked for the Preventors, but everything is now peaceful and the Preventors are barely needed. So the young man, or Trowa Barton has he is called, works as an acrobat at a circus with his sister, Catherine Bloom the beautiful knife thrower. Any ways, as Trowa was walking back to his home, he was lost in his thoughts when he saw a figure lying on the ground near his trailer. He ran to see whom the figure was.

Trowa gasped, the figure was a beautiful woman! She was about his age, with long dark green hair that fell down to her knees with a bun on her head. She had an almond colored soft skin. The woman also had rose-colored lips. She wore a dark purple gown, or nightgown Trowa could not tell, that hugged her body that showed her perfect curved figure. "Whoa," Trowa managed to say. The mysterious woman was obviously unconscious. Trowa decided to take her in his home and at least take care of her until she gets better. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. There was no show tonight at the circus, so Trowa spent all of his time with the unconscious lady. 

Sailor Pluto woke up to find herself in a bed. She looked down at her clothes to see that her black sailor fuku was replaced with a dark purple gown. Next to Sailor Pluto was a handsome young man. He was about her age with unruly long bangs that covered one of his eyes. He had beautiful emerald green eyes that were looking at her. Her maroon eyes met with his eyes. For a moment they were stuck in each other's gaze. "Where am I?" Sailor Pluto said meekly. "You are at the circus on Colony L3," he said in his monotone voice. Sailor Pluto began to think. Colony L3, that sounds familiar. Of course, I am in a different dimension with those robots called mobile suits. Is the war still going on? She turned toward Trowa to ask another question. "This may sound silly, but year is this?" Trowa was kind of shocked with her question. "After Colony 199." Good. She sighed with relief. The war and the fighting are all over. Her thoughts were interrupted when Trowa asked, " What is your name?" "My name is Setsuna Meiou. What is yours?" "Barton. Trowa Barton," he stated. "Well it is nice to meet you Trowa Barton." Setsuna said. Soon lion cries were heard in the background. "Can you excuse me, Setsuna, but I need to see what is wrong with the lions." He began to walk out of the room. "Wait Trowa!" Setsuna cried. "Yes?" Trowa said. "I just want to thank you for saving my life." Setsuna said calmly. Trowa smirked, "Your welcome Setsuna." And with that he walked out of his trailer. Setsuna smiled and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CapricornLethe is massaging her hands and Wufei is also in the room looking at her.

CL: Ok, that was the first chapter of my first fanfic. I know it was real long and my hands are killing me for writing so much.

Wufei: You weak onna always complaining about some stupid fan fiction. 

CL: Yes Wufei, I am weak, but…

Wufei: What! A weak onna admitting to be a weak onna, that is just… 

CL: wrong?

Wufei: No, injustice!

Wufei storms out of the room babbling something about weak onnas and injustice. CapricornLethe just looks at him funny.

CL: Right … Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic and I want to know if I am doing this right. Till than…

CapricornLethe claps her hands and bows.

CL: … Namieste. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Gate Keeper and the Silencer

Chapter 2

Quarte and CapricornLethe are sitting in a room drinking tea discussing her fanfic. 

CL: So Quarte (sips tea) what do you think of my fanfic so far? (Takes another sip)

Quarte: Well, (sips his tea) I think it is wonderful (sips his tea again) so (sip) far. (takes one really big sip from his cup.) I (sip) can't (sip) wait (sip, sip) for (sip) the (sip) next (sip) chapter. (Begins to jug down his tea.)

CapricornLethe looks at Quarte funny.

CL: Are you o.k. Quarte?

Quarte: (to busy to reply; drinking down tea.)

CL: OK…. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Oh, I forgot to mention in the first chapter everyone's age. Well, the Gundam pilots and Setsuna are 19 years old. Well, just add four years to everyone's age form their age when they were fighting against or with OZ, or whatever. Oh, y'all know what I mean. Right Quarte?

Quarte finally finished his tea and wiped his mouth. 

Quarte: Right, well here is the second chapter if the Gate Keeper and the Silencer. Enjoy! CapricornLethe do you have any more tea?

CL: No!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thinking

( ) Author

" " Talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks went by since Trowa and Setsuna met. Catherine also helped Trowa nurse Setsuna back to health. Soon Catherine and Setsuna became good friends. They went shopping together and did their knife-throwing act together too. Yes, Setsuna was very skilled at knife throwing. 

Setsuna was very happy at last. The circus had become her family and her new friends, especially Trowa and Catherine. Setsuna would practice her knife-throwing act with Trowa and Catherine. Not only Setsuna was good at knife throwing, but also she took good care of the animals in the circus. The animals soon became fond of her. At night, Trowa, Catherine and Setsuna would go outside and stare at the stars.

Everyday that the circus wasn't performing, Catherine insisted that Setsuna and Trowa should go for a walk together in the woods. Catherine would always try to set up Setsuna and Trowa. In her opinion, Setsuna and Trowa were perfect for each other. They had so much in common like the fact they both have mysterious pasts, their eyes showed that they both were lonely, and not to mention they are both pretty quiet. 

Well, when Trowa and Setsuna did go for a walk together, they didn't say much to each other. They both would be lost in their own thoughts or would be admiring the beauty of the woods. 

One night when everyone went to bed, Setsuna had a terrible nightmare about her friends dieing. She would toss and turn, mumbling her friends' names. "Mirchu… Uh… Rei… No… Minko… Chibi Usa…" she mumbled as her breathing got heavier. "No don't leave me… No Chaos, NOOOOOO!!!!" Setsuna screamed. Trowa heard her scream and ran to her trailer to see what is the matter. "Setsuna," he said, trying to catch his breathe, "Are you alright? What happened? " Setsuna ran to Trowa, buried her face into his chest, and began to cry. "Oh Trowa, it was a horrible nightmare. I dreamt of my friends' death and I was the only survivor," She cried. "Really, I had no idea. I am sorry Setsuna." Trowa never asked Setsuna about her past. He began to run his fingers through Setsuna's silky hair, hoping that would make her stop crying. "Trowa?" Setsuna managed to speak. "Yes?" He smiled to her. "Can you stay here with me tonight? I am afraid that my nightmare will come again to haunt me. Please stay and protect me. I feel so safe when I am near you." Trowa was a little shocked but nodded his head in agreement. They set up a cot near Setsuna's bed where Trowa would sleep. Setsuna soon fell asleep and had no more nightmares that night. Trowa kept staring at Setsuna's angelic face. She must be an angel who lost her friends in heaven and came down to Earth. Poor Setsuna, I will protect you for now on. Good night my angel. Soon Trowa fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful green haired angel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei, Usagi and CapricornLethe are talking about the second part of the fanfic.

CL: So what do you think of it so far?

Usagi: Oh CapricornLethe, it is so romantic! I wish that hunk of a guy, Trowa, was my boyfriend! (Sighs)

Rei: You Meatball Head! Mamoru is your boyfriend! Is your brain made out of noodles you baka! 

Usagi: Hey! I am not a Meatball Head!

Rei: Yes you are!

Usagi: NO, I am not!

Rei: Yes you are Meatball Head!

CL: You know what? Last night I had a dream about meatballs and the funny thing is I am a vegetarian. 

Rei and Usagi have anime sweat drops on their heads.

CL: (Blushing) OK, I know that was random. Well, please R&R. I would love to hear what y'all think of my fanfic. Till then…

CL claps her hands together and bows.

CL: … Namieste.

Usagi: Rei, what is she doing?

Rei: You baka, she is saying goodbye in Hindi!

Usagi: Oh, well Namieste everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

The Gate Keeper and the Silencer

Chapter 3

CapricornLethe is in her room musing up more stuff to write for her fanfic. Soon her phone rings. 

CL: Hello!

Duo: Hey babe, its Duo!

CapricornLethe frowns.

CL: Oh, hey Duo. What's going on? 

Duo: Since you promised me that I could introduce the third chapter of your fanfic, I thought that I could stay with you!

CL: Hilde kicked you out, didn't she?

Duo: Yea, so can I stay with you?

CL: Well Duo…

Duo: Great because I am outside your door right now!

CL: You're what?

CapricornLethe looks out her window. Duo is at her doorstep with suitcases in his hands. He gives her a dorky wave.

CL: All right, I guess you can stay for a little while. Um, can you at least introduce my fic?

Duo: Ok, Buddy.

CL: Don't call me Buddy.

Duo: Ok, here is the third chapter to the Gate Keeper and the Silencer. Oh, CapricornLethe doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. CapricornLethe, make room for Shimagmi! (Ok I know I spelled it wrong.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thinking

() Author

" " Talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Setsuna's nightmare, Trowa found himself growing closer to Setsuna, but he would always try to hide that fact from her. And day-by-day, she would look more beautiful and more angelic. And day-by-day, Trowa grew clumsier in front of her. (Yes I know that Trowa and clumsiness don't mix, but oh well!) Setsuna notice that Trowa was off in his own world and she would always try to help Trowa every time he goofed up with something or one of his chores. This, of course, would make him mess up even more when she tried to help. Setsuna also became aware of the fact that Trowa would always stare at her. Is there something wrong with me? Why does he keep staring at me? 

Catherine was very happy. Her little brother finally had feelings for Setsuna! One day, Catherine asked Trowa if they could talk for a minute. "All right," Trowa said, "What is it Catherine." Catherine and Trowa went into Catherine's trailer. "Trowa," she said as she closed her door, "I know that you like Setsuna." "That isn't true Catherine; I love her," Trowa said as he began to blush. "Oh Trowa," Catherine hugged her brother. "Catherine, do you think she knows?" Trowa asked. "No, I think she does not know," she replied. "Maybe I should tell her. Where is she Catherine?" Trowa stood up. "Well, I believe that Setsuna went into the woods," Catherine said. "Ok, I am going to find her and tell her that I love her," Trowa said. "Go get her Tiger," Catherine said as Trowa ran out of her trailer.

_______________

Setsuna was sitting near a pond in the woods. She was looking at her reflection in the water. Trowa has been acting strange for a couple of weeks now. He is so cute when he is clumsy. Not only he is handsome, but also he is so kind. Ever since he found and took care of me, his kindness and warmth have grown everyday. Oh, when I am near him… wait, the past couple of weeks Trowa has been on my mind a lot and in my dreams too. Why do I have this feeling that I just want to be in his arms? Is this love? Oh, do I love Trowa? 

Trowa walked into the woods looking for Setsuna. He finally found her near a pond. She looks so beautiful lost in her own thoughts as the wind gently blows her gorgeous hair. Trowa thought I must tell her my feelings. He finally got the guts to confront Setsuna. "Hello, Setsuna." Setsuna was surprised, "Oh hey Trowa." She tried to hide her blushing face away from him. There was a moment of silence until Trowa said, "Setsuna, I have to tell you something." "Yes, what is it?" she said in her soft voice as she got up. Suddenly Setsuna tripped and was about to fall until Trowa caught her.

As Trowa held Setsuna in his arms, they were stuck in each other's eyes. They were getting closer and closer. "Trowa," Setsuna said lovingly but before she could finish Trowa kissed Setsuna passionately. (Ok, who didn't see that coming?) Finally he pulled her away. "Setsuna, I love you," Trowa said, still trying to catch his breath. Setsuna was shocked but now was so happy. "Oh Trowa," she said with sparkles in her eyes, "I love you too!" She then kissed him back. Soon they were walking home in each other's arm. Finally after living in loneliness and pain, they discovered love and happiness. 

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo, CapricornLethe, Heero, Quatre, Usagi, Wufei, and Rei are all at CapricornLethe's house having a party. Duo and CapricornLethe, well mostly Duo, thought it would be a good idea to invite Wufei, Heero, Usagi, Rei and Quatre to CapricornLethe's house. 

CL: Duo, I said you could live with me for a little while, but I didn't say you could throw a party in my house!

Duo: Oh come on! Just think of this as a celebration of the completion of your first fanfic.

CL: Speaking of the end of my first fanfic, what did you guys think of it?

Wufei: I am having so much fun! (Begins to laugh like a girl.)

Quatre: CapricornLethe, this is a great party! Do you have any more tea?

Usagi and Rei are fighting over Heero.

Usagi: No Rei, he is mine! (Tugs on Heero's right arm.)

Rei: No you baka, you already have a boyfriend, remember? He is mine! (Tugs on Hero's left arm.)

Heero pushes them both away and walks out of CapricornLethe's house.

CL: Ok, since these guys won't tell me what they think of my fanfic, please R&R. I can't wait to hear your responses! Till then…

CapricornLethe claps her hands and bows.

CL:…Namieste!


End file.
